Pokémon: The Novel Book 1: Red and Blue
by cybershell12
Summary: Red Ketchum just turned 14. His dream is to become the champion of the Kanto Prefecture, Japan. But his rival, Blue Oak, grandson of the famous Prof. Oak also has that dream. Starting with Drakey, his Charmander, he will make many friends (and enemies!) along the road.
1. Pallet, Color of Pure White Beginnings

Friday, June 23rd 2000

This is Red Ketchum, recognizable by his apparent inability to wear something other than red and white clothes. Red turned 14 yesterday.14 is the age which most people start their Pokémon journey. Some people start before, Some people start after. Red was always overshadowed by his next door neighbor, Blue. What Red did, Blue always did better. Red and Blue lived in the quaint little Kantoan town of Pallet with their families. Red was the son of Delia Awle, the owner of Pallet town's only restaurant, "Awle's Great Poutine" which serves the best poutine in all of Kanto Prefecture, and John Ketchum, whom nobody has had any news about after he was fired from his job at the Pallet Town post office. Blue on the other hand was the grandson of the famed Pokémon researcher ,Prof. Samuel Oak. Any occasion Blue had to rub this fact in Red's face he did. Red and Blue were starting their Pokémon journey on the same day.

Red arrived at the Oak Research Laboratory, a very messy place where research papers were piled up everywhere, computers with lights flashing many different colors and machines which Red didn't have the foggiest as to what their purpose was. Of course, Blue was already there, waiting for his grandfather to arrive." You're late Ketchup-Brain, were you too busy eating your Jumbo Poutine from your mother's Restaurant" said Blue in his most obnoxious snarky tone."Why would I eat poutine at 9 in the morning?" said Red, clearly not understanding Blue's Sarcasm. As he said that, Prof. Oak arrived at the lab. He had neatly combed gray hair. Well, better combed that his lab was clean, anyways. And was wearing a white lab coat and a red bowtie. although he was 64 he didn't look an year over 50 because of frequent exercise. "Red, Blue, I'm assuming you two are very excited to become Pokémon trainers." Said the Professor "Yeah, i'm going to be the best" said both red and blue at the same time "Now, now boys, don't get ahead of yourselves let's start by choosing your first Pokémon." said the Prof., " Let me choose first" said Blue without hesitating, "Since you seem to need help practicing your patience, Blue. Why not let Red choose First?" said the professor in an attempt to, once again try to teach his grandson what patience really is "I have 4 Pokémon for you to choose from" he continued "The grass-type Bulbasaur, the water-type Squirtle, the fire-type Charmander, and the electric-type Pichu, choose wisely... "he said to Red, "I want to have the Charmander! because Charizard is much better than Blastoise, Venusaur, and Raichu combined!" answered Red, not hesitating one second "As you wish, Red, but I must warn you: this Charmander does not like being in it's Pokéball" said the Prof., with slight unease in his voice "Now Blue, would you please stop laughing so much" added the Prof., "Hahahaha. Ketchup-Brain here fell into my trap! Now I will choose the Pokémon that is super effective against your Charmander. Squirtle! I choose you!" said Blue afterwards breaking into a laughing fit as his grandfather gave him Squirtle's Pokéball, "Now, I have 3 things I need to give you both before you start your journey." said the Prof. "Most important, here are 5 pokéballs for each of you with which to catch more Pokémon for your team." he continued "Secondly, here is a device of my own invention, the Pokédex Model A. This device can identify Pokémon and give information about them. It's like a high-tech encyclopedia!"he added "Last but not least,the Kanto Town Map. It has information on everywhere in kanto. Here, let me show you" finished the Prof., afterwards pressing a button on the Town Map

"PALLET TOWN, HOME OF THE OAK POKEMON RESEARCH LAB WHERE FAMOUS PROFESSOR SAMUEL OAK DOES HIS RESEARCH. I'TS MOTTO "PALLET IS THE COLOR OF PURE WHITE BEGINNINGS" REFERS TO THE MANY GENERATIONS OF THE OAK FAMILY WHO STARTED THEIR JOURNEY IN THIS TOWN MOST NOTABLY GERARD, REGINALD AND SAMUEL OAK"

"Aren't I glad to be an Oak and not a Ketchup-Brain" Blue said proudly,

"I...BEG...YOUR...PARDON? said Red in the most insulted tone possible,

"Okay, I understand, you guys want to fight. I know! Why not have a Pokemon battle, that charmander must be really eager to not be in that pokéball!"said the Prof., Red was fuming "You are ON!" said Red,still fuming "Charmander! I choose you!" he said while getting him out of the pokéball.

"Charmander-Char!" the little orange dragon said happily, finally delivered from his pokéball. "I will name you Drakey!" said Red, "Are you sure you don't want to name him "Poutine", Ketchup-Brain" said Blue,snarkily "Anyways , Akupara, I choose you!" said Blue, really proud of his squirtle's nickname. "Drakey, use Ember!" said Red "Mander-Char?" said Drakey, with a puzzled look on his face. "What?" said Red visibly puzzled. "Your Charmander is obviously far too weak to use a fire type attack, Heinz-Stein" said Blue "Oh yeah? Well then, Drakey, scratch that dirty turtle's face like there was no tomorrow" replied Red. The little dragon obeyed him and scratched Akupara's face like a madman, "Akupara, don't let yourself get beaten by that stupid little dragon who's not even a dragon-type, tackle him!" commanded Blue "Squirtle!"said the little turtle as he prepared to tackle Drakey. "Drakey! Don't just stand there! Growl at him and then scratch him again"commanded Red. Drakey obeyed and hurt Akupara's face so bad that he fell on the floor and was rendered unable to battle "Ha! I win! Feeling "blue", Blue?" said Red, really proud of himself defeating his rival, "Pah, beginner's luck. I bet you wouldn't even be able win a battle if you tried again" replied Blue, with his usual snarky tone "I'd be impressed if you were able to get a single badge" added Blue, "Sigh... Now, now boys. No insulting each other" said the Prof., once again trying to stop the rivals from quibbling

"Anyways, Gramps, Ketchup-Brain, smell you later!" said Blue before going outside to start his adventure."Bye, Red don't forget to call your mother and I if you miss us" said the Prof. "Yes, professor" replied Red as he left the laboratory.


	2. Route 1, Hajime Way

"JAPAN ROUTE 1, ALSO KNOWN AS HAJIME ROAD,THIS ROUTE IS A STAIGHT PATH WITH A GENTLE SLOPE THROUGHOUT CONNECTING PALLET TOWN AND VIRIDIAN CITY"

Red left Pallet town with his Charmander out of his pokéball, taking Japan Route 1. So, Drakey? How do you like your new trainer "Char-der-MAN char, der" said the little Charmander, happily saying it just like the "You're the man now, dog" meme. "Well,I guess that means you like me!" said red "Der! Der! Charmander Char!" said Drakey tugging on Red's shirt "What is it, Drakey?... Oh, it's a wild Pidgey! Let's fight it" said Red, excited to have his first battle against a wild Pokémon.

"PIDGEY,THE TINY BIRD POKÉMON,TYPE:FLYING AND NORMAL, IT IS A QUITE DOCILE POKÉMON WHO USUALLY DOESN'T FIGHT WITHOUT PROVOCATION, BUT PIDGEYS FROM A CERTAIN FLOCK LIVING ON JAPAN ROUTE 1 ARE KNOWN TO BE QUITE PROUD AND HOT-HEADED"

"Prrrrrrr!" the little pigeon cooed menacingly. "Oh,Great... I think that this Pidgey is from that flock mentioned in the Pokédex" said Red, a little bit worried "Go, Drakey! Use your scratch attack that worked so well on Blue's Squirtle" commanded Red, but the Pidgey used it's Sand-Attack and Drakey was blinded and couldn't strike. "Oh no you don't! Drakey! Scratch it from behind!" Red commanded. Drakey did as told and manically scratched the Pidgey from behind who then became K.O..! "Yeah! Drakey! Gimme five!" said red, really happy from his first victory that didn't end in someone insulting him, "Char...man...DER!" said the dragon, just like the Skyrim commercial, as he high-fived his trainer. 5 minutes later, Red saw a Rattata "Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" "Char!" said Drakey while nodding

"Let's Battle!"

"RATTATA, THE MOUSE POKÉMON, TYPE: NORMAL, THIS POKÉMON LOVES TO BITE OBJECTS, OTHER POKÉMON AND REPRODUCES VERY QUICKLY AND MIGHT BITE IT'S TRAINER AS A SIGN OF POKÉMON LOVES TO EAT FATTY FOODS, ESPECIALLY IS RUMORED THAT MAKING IT EAT A LOT OF CHEESE CURDS WILL MAKE IT EVOLVE INTO A RATICATE FASTER"

"I know someone who's going to love my mother's poutine!" said Red "Rattata R-A-AT? RA-TATA!" squeaked the rat, as if it was saying "You want to be my trainer? , PROVE YOURSELF!", "Oh you are ON!" said Red, short tempered as always " Go! Drakey", " Char!", " Scratch him like you did with the other ones" said Red. Just then, Drakey had a nasty coughing fit. As Rattata was preparing to tackle the the coughing Charmander, Drakey breathed five small fireballs from it's mouth, charring the poor Rattata. "Pokéball... Go!" shouted Red as he threw the red and white ball at the Rattata. The ball shaked twice, "Come on, be caught already" said Red, unsurprisingly running out of patience again. The ball shaked a third time. Red was getting even more nervous. The ball stopped shaking and emitted it's characteristic Pwuhw sound. Red was visibly overjoyed "I caught my first Pokémon! I caught my first Pokémon!" he said. "Char... Char... MANDER! Char... Char... MANDER! " said Drakey, obviously meaning "Hip... Hip... Hurray!". "Hmm. How should I call him?" pondered Red "Why not... Queso. Yeah! Queso the Rattata! How does that sound?" said Red. The Rattata smiled in his pokéball; he liked that name as much as he liked cheese, a lot. "Hey! Queso! Do you want to come out of your ball and have some of my mother's poutine? I have some in my bag! It's full of huge squeaky cheese curds!" asked Red. Queso was drooling at the mere thought of delicious poutine. He got out of his pokéball before Red had the time to press the button. Drakey looked inquisitive. "Yes, you can have some poutine too, Drakey" said Red. Drakey smiled as he silently ate his poutine.

Queso on the other hand ate his portion quite ravenously, as if he had never eaten before. When he finished he bit Red's hand affectionately. "Ow!" said Red as he moved his hand to avoid being bitten again "I guess that means you like me..." he said before calling Queso back to his pokéball


	3. Viridian, Color of the Eternal Evergreen

As Red arrived in Viridian City he rushed to the Viridian Pokémon Center, the building with a red roof, as quick as he could to heal Queso, who admittedly wasn't burnt that badly, but Red knew that healing a Pokémon that has just been caught is a way to show respect to the Pokémon.

The lobby of the Pokémon Center was quite spacious and had waiting benches to the left, videophones to the right and had a reception center in the middle. Red approached the reception desk "Welcome to The Viridian City Pokémon Center!" the nurse at the desk said "How may I help you?" She then asked. "Could you heal my Rattata and check-up my Charmander? " replied Red as he let out Queso "Of course! That's my job after all! "

"Chansey, please treat a Rattata, Male for minor burns and perform a regular check up on a Charmander, Male" commanded the nurse. Two Chanseys arrived with a stretcher and took Drakey and Queso with them

As his Pokémon were treated, Red called Professor Oak on the Center's videophone "Hello? Ah! Red! So, you made it to Viridian City alright?" said the Prof., "Route 1 isn't known for being particularly dangerous you know" replied Red, "True, True. Anyways did you catch some Pokémon on your way?" said the Prof. "Yes! I caught a Rattata in Route 1" proudly replied Red, "Ah,Good! I have to leave you, I have Mexican pizza from your mother's place that arrived. Goodbye, then!" said the Prof., before hanging up"Attention, Ketchum, Red. Your Pokémon are fully healed and ready to go." the Center's nurse said on the intercom. Red rushed to the reception desk to get his beloved Pokémon back "Thank you for using our Pokémon Center we hope to see you again!" thanked the nurse.

When Red left the Pokémon Center he took the time to get a good look Viridian City. The buildings had mostly green roofs and the windowsills of most of the houses had flowers of many kinds: tulips, roses, daisies and the occasional saxifrage.

"VIRIDIAN CITY,THIS CITY IS THE CLOSEST CITY TO THE INDIGO PLATEAU LEAGUE, KANTO AND JOHTO'S SHARED POKÉMON 'S MOTTO "VIRIDIAN IS THE COLOR OF THE ETERNAL EVERGREEN TREES" REFERS TO THE TREES IN THE FOREST JUST TO THE NORTH OF THE CITY, THE VIRIDIAN TRAINER'S SCHOOL IS A POPULAR DESTINATION FOR NEW TRAINERS. BEATING VIRIDIAN CITY'S GYM LEADER,GEO IN A POKÉMON BATTLE EARNS YOU THE EARTH BADGE"

"I think i'll go to the gym and then to the trainer's school" decided Red "What do you think, Drakey" "Char! Mander-Char" the dragon said accordingly. But when he arrived to the gym there was a notice posted on the door :

"The Viridian City gym is temporarily closed as the Leader is on leave"

-Viridian City Council

Just then an old man came and said "So you want to challenge Geo?".

"Yes?" Red answered confusingly, "Tough luck, kid. He isn't here very often!" the old man said "You'd have better luck with the gym in Pewter City" he added, before going away. "Um, Thanks?" said Red

Red then went to the Viridian Trainer's School, a small school for beginner trainers located in the center of the city where he learned about the 15 elemental types and the recent discovery that there might be more unknown types yet to be discovered such as the hypothesized

Dark and Steel types


	4. Route 22, Indigo Path

Red left Viridian City from the west to train Drakey and Queso against the wild pokémon of Japan Route 22. "Let's check the info on this route on the Town Map" said Red

"JAPAN ROUTE 22, CONNECTING VIRIDIAN CITY AND THE INDIGO LEAGUE RECEPTION GATE. THIS ROUTE IS FULL OF MANKEYS AND NIDORANS"

"Great! Let's go fight these critters! Oh! I see one... No! Two Nidorans" added Red.

"NIDORAN, THE POISON PIN POKÉMON, TYPE:POISON, THIS POKÉMON HAS MANY LARGE SPINES ON IT'S BACK, EARS AND HORN WHICH ARE FILLED WITH POISON AND ARE USED AS A DEFENSE MECHANISM. THERE IS A STRIKING DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MALE AND FEMALE NIDORAN. MALE NIDORAN ARE PINK AND FEMALE NIDORAN ARE BLUE"

The two Nidorans were obviously in love as the Nidoran had a flower in it's mouth to give to the Nidoran who was blushing quite visibly "Go Drakey and Que..." said Red before being interrupted violently by the Nidorans' poison pin attack "NIDOH!" said furiously both Nidoran as they launched most of their spines on Red and Drakey. Red ran away from them as fast as he could to escape being poisoned and bumped against Blue, who was finding the whole situation pretty hilarious "Hum, Absolutely Pitiful, Heinz-Stein" said Blue, sarcastic as always. "Oh yeah? How could I know that they were going to attack me like that, "Professor Blue" ? replied Red "Sigh... Do I actually have to tell you something so basic?" sighed Blue "Basic? Basic my ..." replied Red "Can't you see that these two are dating..." said Blue "They're Dating!? a surprised Red replied "Oh, right! "Dating" probably isn't a word in your vocabulary and a concept far beyond your understanding" said Blue in a very deadpan matter "OH YOU ARE ON!" said Red, visibly feeling quite insulted. "Oh, you feel like losing a battle?"

replied Blue "I'M WINNING THIS ONE TOO" a fuming Red replied. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you" calmly replied Blue ,"Drakey, Go!" Red commanded "Caladrius, Go!" commanded Blue as he threw the pokéball containing his Spearow

"SPEAROW, THE TINY BIRD POKÉMON. TYPE: FLYING AND NORMAL. THIS COMMON BIRD POKÉMON IS MUCH MORE AGRESSIVE THAN PIDGEYS AND WILL REACT TO SLIGHT PROVOCATION"

"Drakey! Use Ember on the Spearow with the stupid name "Char!" the dragon happily replied as he prepared to breath sparks of fire on Blue's Spearow "Caladrius, use Fury Attack" Blue commanded. the Spearow repeatedly pecked Drakey's face but before he knew it his face was charred by Drakey. "WHAT? You actually trained that Pokéballophobe "Dragon" enough to use a Fire attack already?" said Blue, quite surprised but not letting his guard down " Caladrius! Return" said Blue, as he called back his Spearow to his Pokéball "How do you feel now, Blue" said red with a smile on his face "Humph, you ain't seen nothing yet... Go Akupara!" replied Blue "Drakey! Scratch his Squirtle's face like you did last time" red commanded. "Humph, how predictable." Blue said with a little smile on his face "Akupara, use Bubble" commanded Blue. Big bubbles came out of the turtle's mouth and, as Charmander is a fire type, it was hurt quite badly "I still have another Pokémon left, Blue" an overconfident Red said "Go Queso!" shouted Red "Ra-TATA!" squeaked the little rat before biting Red's hand "Ow! I know you like me but please don't humiliate me in front of my rival" said Red to his Rattata. "Haha, that's some pretty misplaced affection" said Blue "I bet your Pokémon don't even know what affection is!" replied Red "Akupara, use Water Gun" Blue commanded, ignoring Red's remark "Queso, counter with your stongest Tackle attack" Red commanded in return. The Rattata tackled with much more speed than expected and Blue's Squirtle flew in the air before falling back on Japan Route 22 "How does it feel to lose two times in a row to your "inferior" rival" Red snarkily said. "Enjoy your beginner's luck while it lasts, Mr. 57 varieties of failure. But you'll see; I'll be the very best, like no one ever was!" said Blue, still attributing his failure to beginner's luck on the part of Red. "Anyways, smell you later" said Blue as he went off to continue his journey


End file.
